Escaflowne ''The Dragon War''
by raptorge
Summary: Two former lovers continued with their lifes, but they still share a few things and dreams. Now they must search in the past to save the future... or to destroy it...
1. Default Chapter

Explanation: Escaflowne and all their characters are property of Sunrise Inc.   
  
Warning: it can contain violent scenes and suggestive topics.   
  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
ESCAFLOWNE "THE DRAGON WAR"   
CHAPTER #1   
MEMORIES   
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Screams, death and desolation...   
was the only thing that could bewas listened while everything was   
wrapped by the flames. no one, could not escape from the infernal arm of   
death, and little by little, whole families died in the great   
cataclysm. In the isolation, a lonely figure walked peacefully   
in the streets of that great city, a figure wrapped in   
a black cloack, and a face hidden in the shades. The only thing that  
could be looked were two red points as the flames of a volcano in   
place of their eyes.   
  
It was devastating. A small boy, sustained in arms   
his motherwho was lay dying after having been horribly hurt as she   
bled to die.   
  
People with mutilated members, burnt alive and children looking for   
their parents with screams that could penetrate in the heart like   
a dagger, wrapped the atmosphere while all that had been   
a great city, was destroyed. The figure of the black cloack,   
unalterable, as if it was not a living being simply continued   
his road making deaf hearings.   
  
Everything goes well... he thought.   
  
At the end they will have what they looked for...   
  
He continued with slow step through the brashes. The sea of flames   
was immense and the fissures of the earth swallowed everything around.  
  
Something got his attention. In the highest part of the city there was a   
great tree that was being swallowed by the earth, and in it´s center   
there was a light that rose to the sky, and in it two figures that   
moved away.   
  
They had escaped from the arm of the death.   
  
For now...   
  
He stayed unalterable, observing the place where before had arisen   
a pillar of light.   
  
I will allow them to go for now, hethought. They can´t no anithing  
aniway  
  
His road continued as if anything had happened. He didn´t care.   
  
After walked a little, he stopped. Somebody was following him.   
Perhaps some poor idiots that wanted to be heroes. But they couldn´t  
do anithing. and he they knew it.   
  
What they could do? They were only some poor fools unhappy for what was  
happening...  
  
Nothing... they couldn´t make absolutely nothing.  
  
But they would try. Although they died in the effort.   
  
Anyway, that was the road toward the liberation. Toward their desire.   
  
It was a pity that they didn't know it...   
  
To his back four people appeared with warrior's armor   
and brandishing swords who stopped few steps of where he was.   
  
The figure didn't turn. It was still as a statue. " Turn and look   
at us monster!" One told him. Slowly he turned, and the soldiers where  
filled with fear...   
  
The figure still had his face wrapped in the shades of his cloack,   
but, because of the explosion of some near buildings, they could see  
his face for a thousandth of a second. It was so impressive   
that soaked deeply in the soul of the poor soldiers. His face was   
covered with a mask of metal, with the shape of a skull, and his  
look was the death.   
  
Hmmmp... Idiots...   
  
Death is the only route to freedom.   
  
It´s the road toward peace.   
  
Why you deny the unavoidable?   
  
It´s what you were looking for...   
  
Why you are opposing it?   
  
What are you saying? one of the soldiers said...   
  
Our desire is a world where there is not war, nor hate neither sadness.   
Whe don´t want total destruction!!!   
  
That´s what you want to believe. Don't you?  
  
Pathetic beings, I pity you.   
  
You manipulate destiny.   
  
And you still don't know what will happen in it.   
  
That is your sin...   
  
What? one of the frightened soldiers asked.   
  
I don´t have to tell you more. Go to your ideal world.  
  
The monster's eyes shone for an instant.   
  
the death screams of the poor's soldiers joined to the  
others.   
  
The figure stayed still for an instant. Slowly he turned and   
followed his road, leaving the soldiers behind, or at least what  
was left of them. Their bodies were completely cut in pieces,   
and incinerated.   
  
In the only place that was still intact, in downtown,   
a great altar, crowned in their center by a great rosy stone   
in it's center, began to shine as if it had been a   
second sun.   
  
A column of divine light was formed and rised to the skies,   
Opening up step among the clouds, showing for a fraction of   
a second the space, while a figure was formed at the end.   
  
I see... They did it... "   
  
Even in their last breath... they still see themselves as gods.  
  
Fools...  
  
His road continued now with a single thing in mind, and his look   
fixed toward where the light had come out.   
  
In the great altar, the people that were there, showed their true nature.  
White wings as the snow covered their backs, and in their faces the physical  
and mental fatigue could be seen, as well as the sadness of seeing everything   
wrapped in flames.   
  
When the destruction began, The most illustrious and powerful   
inhabitants of the city, made the decision of making their better   
work. They knew that they wouldn't see another dawn, it would   
be their last effort, but it would be worthy.   
  
Was it really?   
  
Did they know what they were making?   
  
Or did arrogance drived them to madness?   
  
They didn't knew it.   
  
In the center of the great altar, the great master, an old man, with   
a long white beard and a tunic, as white as those wings of his back,  
fell of downwards. In his hand, there was a small slope with a rosy stone   
also, as he breathed difficultly.   
  
He felt a presence to the entrance of the altar. It was him. The angel   
of death had already arrived for them.   
  
His aura was full with anger, and with a cold voice said:   
  
Even before dying... you still are idiots.   
  
Because of this, you won't find rest...  
  
Even in the other life.   
  
If to say a word more, his body began to emanate a wicked aura as the  
sky closed full with black clouds. A great white light was the last thing  
that all saw before everything became dark.   
  
They didn't had the time to scream.   
  
The only one that was still alive, was the great master, but as  
he tried to get up, but he fell from the altar to the feet of the monster.   
  
With his few forces he spoke. Who... are you... why... you did this to us...  
  
I am what you see old man. said the monster while he bent over and brought   
his face wrapped the shades about 30 CMS. of the face of the once glorious master.   
  
You are not entitled of making us this. The old man said with his few forces.   
  
Oh. Then... You are entitled of making what you want with life and destiny?   
You believe you have the right to modify everything around to make it seem fit?  
  
What are you saying?   
  
A true complete human being doesn't believe in destiny. He makes his own.  
  
You on the other hand, trusted to modify an unknow future.   
  
That makes you pathetic.  
  
Ironically... the shadow continued. Those same desires have me here.   
  
hahahaha... poor fools...   
  
What do you whant...? The old man said, now terrified.   
  
For the time being, your life. Then... mentioned the shadow while lifting his look.   
  
No... you can't...   
  
Seriously? You gave me the power. But the price... was disgusting.  
  
The price?   
  
An innocent life. That sacrifice was my liberation.   
  
A life? Is maybe...? said the old one among teeth... seconds later,   
he remembered something and seemed to recognize who was in front of him.   
  
Then... you are... said surprised.   
  
No... he also died.   
  
A roar of a savage animal was listened in the distance,  
And it was getting closer. That seemed to bother the shadow.   
  
I have no time left. I must get ready. And you must die.   
  
The old man didn't have time of reacting. The powerful hand of the  
monster took him of the neck with diabolical speed, and with   
a supernatural force lifted the old man of the floor as if it was a   
simple puppet.   
  
The old man knew that he couldn't make anything. But the instinct  
made him try to get rid of the superhuman force that was breaking   
his neck as if it was made of paper. Soon after was listened   
a horrible crack of bones, and the life abandoned him forever.   
  
The shadow threw him contemptuously to the floor and lifted the look   
to see the shade of a gigantic white creature flying over the  
dark skies.   
  
So... you came back...   
  
His macabre laugh flooded the atmosphere while observing the flying creature.   
  
His laugh became stronger and strongermade, until it become macabre   
victory horselaugh while another flying creature, similar to to the  
previous one, with the only difference that this was black also   
furrowed the skies. Then everything became darkness.   
  
But the penetrating laugh didn't cease...   
  
  
***********************  
  
  
Ahhh!! a beautiful and young woman said as she was wakening said exaltedly   
on her bed. In her face small drops of perspiration fell. Sighing, she  
put one of her small and delicate hands in her face to remove the drops of   
her front, while triying to put her mind in order.   
  
A dream. It was only a dream. But it seemed so real...   
  
That city... That people... it must have been...   
  
Hitomi! Hitomi! Get up or you'll be late! mentioned another voice   
that came from the exterior. Taking off the hand of her face she answered:  
Going mom!   
  
Apparently nobody realized what had happened.   
Better... she thought... sometimes became annoying the way they threated her.  
like a little girl, because she considered herelf a mature person, still   
being 18 years of existence. they seem 100 years with all that had happened.  
  
The room of Hitomi was small and beautiful . The window was to the east,   
this way every morning the first sunbeams were their to welcome her every morning.   
  
Hitomi, now calmer, saw toward the window where the rays of light came.  
they timidly gave a a bath to here serene face. She had beautiful   
and brilliant green eyes, quite short brown hair and figure with a mysterious   
beauty, as that of a goddess.   
  
She got up of the bed, now calmer, but still with the image of the dream   
in her mind. Trying to not be affect by it, she opened the curtains   
to to see the exterior.   
  
It was a beautiful day. There wasn't a cloud in the sky, and the few  
people that walked down the street seemed not to be concerned, with   
fresh faces and full with desires of living. It was a pity that not always   
they seem like this.  
  
To see this, tranquilized her even more. It didn't seem that she just  
waked up from a nightmare. After her last experiences, she became   
this way. her temperament and humor changed easily.   
  
She saw the clock. It was a little late already. If I don't hurry, I'll  
be late again, she thought.   
  
She searched in her wardrobe the school uniform. It was blue and white,  
with a long scarf also blue that surround the neck.   
  
Soon after, already dressed, she left their room. She didn't realize   
the shade that appeared in one of the walls.   
  
Now, being in her last year of school, Hitomi totally different. She was  
higher than before. She measured 1.68 m of height, and the beauty   
that 3 years before began to emerge, was in it's highest expression.   
  
She left her hair grew a little. only a little, the difference was   
remarkable, her skin was still delicate and soft and fleshy rosy lips,  
with serene green eyes completed a face that charmed anyone that saw her smile.   
  
Going down the staircase, she met with her mother who was in the kitchen.   
  
Good morning mom. was the first thing Hitomi told to her mother. The oldest   
woman responded her affectionately with another good morning.   
  
They didn't realize... that's good... she thought.   
  
Hitomi when sitting down in the dining room, began to look for something with   
her eyes. mother, noticing this, ask her: Are you looking for something?   
  
Where are my dad and my brother?   
  
As if it was a call, a boy appeared in the door of the kitchen. He had  
restless aspect, some 11 years old with a face that irradiated a great  
happiness.   
  
Good morning mom! Good day Sis!   
  
Good morning son.   
  
Hello, Hitomi answered.   
  
Behind him, a man of short and dark hair, green eyes and a wise face.   
  
Good morning to all! the man exclaimed, while he looked at the girl of their   
eyes.   
  
She felt their father's look and saw him in the eyes.   
  
Hitomi... Is something wrong? Her father asked.   
  
Surprised by the question, she denied everithing with the head and   
answered him: No... everything's fine...   
  
I am only a little tired, that's all..."   
  
Her father, although not convinced of his daughter's words,   
he let her be. Young people... he thought.   
  
Now Hitomi was sure. Their parents noticed what happened to here, but   
she didn't felt like talking about that right now. It was not the time.   
  
Breakfast lapsed peacefully. It was always like that. Chats and laughs  
among family. it was the best way to begin the day. In spite of   
the appearance, Hitomi felt restless thinking of what she saw.   
  
Concluded breakfast, the family said goodbye to each other,   
and left toward their respective activities, The mother said goodbye   
to the family all from the door of the house.   
  
Seconds later Hitomi came out too and her mother said godbye to her also.  
  
Little she knew it would be the last time...  
  
  
***************************  
  
  
Hitomi, went with slow step in the sidewalk and with the look toward the front.   
To tell the truth, the dream of the previous night, had affected a lot.   
For a moment she thought to say something to her mother, but then it would   
concern for the family. "No..." she thought. "Better I leave it this way..."   
  
But... What did it mean? Was it a dream or a vision?   
  
How is it that nobody could do something? asked her asshe remembered the  
city that was destroyed... She saw part of that in the past... and   
people with wings... without a doubt, the city was...   
  
The questions rotated and rotated around her mind and didn't cease.   
Nothing got her attention in that moment. It felt like she was in  
another world in that moment. Hitomi didn't realized how another  
redheaded girl with dark eyes came closer and step right next  
to her.  
  
Hitomi walked a little further until realizing the other girl, and for  
the surprise she fell to the floor.   
  
Yukari!   
  
The other girl, you got close to Hitomi until her face was   
to about 20 CMS. of her. She had a serious expression, as   
of anger, but, then welcomed her friend with an ear to ear smile. "Morning  
sleepy head..." Let's go... or we'll arrive late.   
  
Hitomi, seeing her friend began to laugh. Whenever it was with her   
it felt well. she made Yukari laugh as well, and later the two girls  
were not able to to avoid the unavoidable. The soft laugh became laughter.  
  
A little time later the two girls went walking together. Laughs and more laughs   
were mingled in their conversation. It was incredible how they were always togheter  
  
...well, almost.  
  
Hitomi still remembered the first days after her return from Gaea. She behaved   
cold and distant toward the people around. it wasn't for less. she had to say  
goodbye to the first true love, and she knew, or at least believed   
that they will never see each other again.   
  
That submerged her in a deep depression. She hardly left the house and hardly  
ate. But the worst was the expression of infinite sadness in their face.  
That cheerful girl had disappeared.   
  
At the beginning Yukari thought that it was her fault. "I'm an idiot and a   
selfish person" said once while they were Hitomi's room.   
  
Hitomi was surprised with her friend's words. Yukari believed that it was  
for its relationship with Amano. Her best friend was talking with tears   
in her eyes. She also said that if she wanted, She would abandon   
Amano, if that brought to the old Hitomi back.   
  
Nothing was more important for Yukari than Hitomi's friendship. Nothing... they  
were almost sisters, they had grown together since they were four years old!   
and without a doubt, she preferred to have her as friend that Amano's love.   
  
This was when Hitomi woke up.   
  
She was her the idiot and the selfish person. Her and only her. she was been   
destroying herself, and without realizing, was hurting people important for   
her. Hitomi, and with a small smile tranquilized Yukari. That was not the  
reason. What Hitomi once believed was love, was an illusion, but what Yukari  
felt was true, she really loved Amano and she can't intervene in their   
way.  
  
It was the moment to continue ahead. The past was gone and no one was able to   
to bring it back. She will never be able to return. she will never see him again.   
It was the moment to continue ahead. To continue with her life... The thought   
seemed ridiculous at the sight.   
  
But deep in her soul, she knew that it would have to be this way. She couldn't   
keep lying to herself, and couldn't lie the people around her.   
  
To continue ahead...   
  
He would wanted this way also. That episode of her life was finished.  
  
She should change her attitude. Everyone deserves a chance for happiness.   
Why not her? and if she wasn't happy, She was not entitled to take it from  
others.  
  
Little by little, as the time passed, she recovered the happiness she once had.   
She learned how to live the moment, and to not believe in destiny. She would  
live each day as if it was the last of herlife, without worrying about tomorrow.   
  
It was not that her future didn't worried her. She had plans like anyone else,   
but she knew that life gives unexpected turns. If you can't make them, it was  
necessary to continue ahead.   
  
She learned to not being depressed by life problems, to face them and to get  
triumphant above them. She abandoned the old habits of using the Tarot and things   
like that way.  
  
She had her destiny in her hands...  
  
Of course she never would forget her past. Who forgets the past tends  
to repeat it, she listened some time. But neither onewould live in it. She won't  
allow it dominated her as if she was a doll. She couldn't live alone for an  
impossible love. No, it couldn't be that way. Although in the bottom of  
her heart she had a small hope, the hope of seeing him again, even if is only for  
an instant.   
  
To see the person that taught her what was love.   
  
Now she was another normal person...   
as any other one...   
or, at least...   
that's what she thought.   
  
Something that surprised Hitomi of Yukari, was how she could take the relationship   
with Amano, if he was so far. Inside her chest, she felt like envy toward her   
friend for it. The redheaded one, whenever her friend asked, answered the same way:  
I Know he'll return...   
  
Silly girl... she said once... in spite of everything, the faith of Yukari in the  
future was huge. It had also spent 3 years from the last time Hitomi  
saw him.   
  
Had she lost faith?   
  
No... she said to herself. I didn't lost hope. What she did was to continue,  
to look for the best thing for her and the future. Or maybe not?   
  
She no longer cared. Nothing of that cared anymore. Everything was in the past.  
He had to stay and her to leave. It has to be this way. It was the right thing.   
  
Wasn't it?  
  
Finally they arrived at their destination, The high school.   
  
Near the entrance, Hitomi diminished the step until she stopped,   
seeing toward the building. It caused her nostalgia to think that  
it would be her last year. Then each one of those that were there would take   
a different path in life.   
  
Nothing would be same...   
  
But the change may be sooner than she thinks...   
  
  
*****************************  
  
Very far from there, beyond the stars, in a place where the earth and the   
moon can be seen in the sky, in a calm place adorned by the night, near  
a small river that was surrounded of green trees, and illuminated by the  
small lights of the fireflies, a young man was sat down in front of a  
bonfire. He had the black hair, a little longer than the usual. One of his  
eyes was covered, but the other one, just by seeing it, showed the youth's   
personality. Eyes full with courage and wisdom beyond the years that he seemed  
to have.   
  
His body, perfectly modeled day by day by working under the sun, also   
was inappropriate of someone this old. In his chest was a small pendant  
and his muscles were marked in a way outside the common thing.   
  
His arms were as steel bands, and his hands, relatively big and   
callous. Also for the work? No, it was not only that. Near where he was   
a great samurai sword with a royal crest was resting. Van Fanel ... that   
was his name.   
  
He used the same old clothes every time he could. To tell the truth he never  
liked everything that that is too imposing or attractive. No, was a   
person like any other one. Certainly, he was half Riuying, but did it matter?   
no... it didn't. The People of his country treated him with a lot of respect   
and devotion, not only for the fact that he ressurected their country.  
Something difficult counting that Fanelia was a small and humble country.   
  
He didn't care. It was his country, his people, his home. Besides, he preferred   
the calm life, without having to fight with anybody. That is the true   
life, he thought once.   
  
But he was still alone. All his family had already died, but for the one   
moment he didn't have interest of beginning another. Sure, he had Merle and  
hispeople, but it was not the same thing.   
  
To think of Merle reminded him the sermon that was waiting him when he go back to Fanelia.   
He didn't know the reason but he liked to leave Fanelia and disappear for several days   
in the depth of the forest. That made him feel in peace. He really needed that  
peace. King's life was difficult, and everyday problems made it more difficult.   
  
He was seeing the bonfire. He didn't knew reason, but whenever he looked   
toward the shades of the fire, they suggested him all kinds of fantasies.   
  
7 days had passed since he left Fanelia and went into in the forest.   
He never tell anybody when he would leave. Heknew that they would attempt   
the impossible to not allowing him to leave.   
  
When he returned from his first trip, Merle screamed him all type of things, and his  
court lectured him continually.   
  
He was the last Fanel, and still didn't have any descendants.   
  
After some time they left him alone, maybe because he always returned   
well. They knew that only him was crazy enough to enter the forest of  
the dragons. They always wondered how he did it...  
  
The forest of the dragons... His mother dissapeared there. Perhaps   
he felt her presence and for that reason he liked to be there. even the dragons   
respected the young king. He learned thar from his brother Folken.   
He taught him that while you keep a calm heart and without conflicts,   
those millennial beasts won't harm him , although he walked among them.   
  
He/she stopped to look the flames to lean back in the floor, and elevate his  
look toward the night sky. The mystic moon was there.  
  
"It's so beautiful hethought while a small smile in his lips. I wonder how  
is Hitomi...   
  
Just as Hitomi, neither Van had forgotten her. Him, also had taken his   
own road in life, and felt happy with the people that around him, but  
since her departure there was a feeling than somthing lacked.  
  
Something he was never able to explain was the reason he keep practicing  
not only the weapons, but also their body. Now he/she was an expert in   
the combat to naked hands, and it was one of the best warriors in all Gaea.   
although the great war of Gaea had concluded behind many years...  
  
He never knew reason why... It was as if something told him to keep going...  
  
The legendary Gymelef Escaflowne, returned to the stone in the temple of the  
dragon. it no longer had anything to make, and was better for it to sleep.  
Which was the reason to keep training? He/she never knew it and hoped   
to never discover why some day.   
  
He continued looking at the starry sky. Few times he had seen it this way.   
  
We are insignificant he said to himself. A small grain of sand in the great  
sea of the universe...   
  
A smile came to his lips. Hitomi... he said in a sigh.   
  
When seeing toward the mystic moon, he always remembered her. How   
to forget her? She was unforgettable. Was Pity that she was as unforgettable   
as well as unreachable. But it was necessary to continue. The life was   
not only a woman.   
  
He took years to understand that.   
  
To think of her filled him with peace. He wanted of all heart that she was happy.   
He always wanted that she found someone that took care and protected her,   
that one made her the happiest person in the universe. It was a pity that   
he could never give her what she needed. It was destiny. Damned destiny,   
he said some time ago. It takes away the people and things you love.   
  
But everything was in the past. It doesn't matter anymore...   
  
Nothing matters...  
  
Only his Kingdom.   
  
The dream conquered the young king and fell in a deep sleep. In that moment   
a fleeting star crossed the firmament.   
  
He didn't realize but soon after a cloud covered the sky. It lasted   
a few seconds, but later, on his right shoulder appeared a figure. It was   
a dragon.   
  
A white dragon.   
  
In his dreams, he was in a room full with mirrors. Each one showed him   
in a different way. Some deformed him and other they made him look bigger   
or smaller. But one especially got his attention. In it another completely  
different image appeared.   
  
In the mirror a youth appeared, seemingly of the same age, and with the same   
hair, but this had a scar that crossed his face from the forehead of the left  
side and it finished near neck on the right side. His clothes were also   
completely different. He didn't hade shirt, in it's place   
he had some kind of an armor that crossed him from the shoulder to the belt.   
In his chest was a circle of dragons, one black and one white, intertwined.   
Its hand, was covered with a black glove, and had a sword of double edge that  
shone and formed several colors as a rainbow, and in the hilt had the head of  
a dragon. The pant and the boots were similar to those of the young king,  
but they were old and ripped, and in his belt he had a blue belt , tied on   
a side, and in his back, he had six beautiful white wings.   
  
The surprise was supreme. Who was he?   
  
Him, perhaps?   
  
Never surrender... the character of the mirror told him.   
  
Who are you?   
  
You know it very well Van...   
  
What?   
  
Don't fall in the darkness, or Gaea an the Mystic moon will disappear.   
  
What are you saying?   
  
The strange character ignored his answer.   
  
Answer me!!!!   
  
Your anger can be your doom...   
  
What?   
  
Take Care...   
  
The character leave while Van looked amazed while it disappeared and in its   
place appeared his face. He played the mirror with the tip of the fingers.   
After that it broke in millions of pieces that crossed him but none harmed  
him. They were an illusion.   
  
Then absolute darkness and a light that blinded him for an instant.   
  
He appeared in another place, and what he saw left him speachless.   
  
He was in a desolated place, there was not any signs of life. The sky was   
full with darkness and thunders were heard in the distance. In the center   
of a great plain, a gigantic metallic structure was there. It had more than 1200   
meters of high. It seemed a tower of some kind and it had a strange symbol  
in front, and in it's entrance was was a covered person with a black cloack,   
with a metal mask in the shape of a skull.   
  
The young king could see beyond the character's eyes. Behind them he  
found a world, gray and without life, and behind it the mystic moon could be  
seen.   
  
Gaea?   
  
Was the last thing that he remembered.   
  
The following day, at dawn, Van woke up of a fright and noticed the figure  
in his arm. What...the... heck?  
  
The day had cloudy sky. Not the light of the sun, neither the mystic moon  
could be seen.  
  
The storm was strange. An almost absolute darkness with thunders   
that caused a lot of noice. He got up quickly to take his stuff and   
return to Fanelia, but something pushed him toward the near river.   
Hedidn't know reason but he made it.   
  
In the surface of the river. He could see his noble face. Seconds later,   
a lightning illuminated the atmosphere for a thousandth of second. In that   
brief instant, he saw something that left him horrified. The face reflected in   
the water, was that of the character in the entrance of the great metal tower   
  
After the light ceased, his face appeared again in the water.   
But he stayed immobile, stunned by what he had just seen.   
  
He didn't realized when the rain began to fall stronger.   
  
What was that? And the symbol in his arm... What did it mean?   
  
  
**************************  
  
  
In other distant place, near the frontier among Basram and Daelus, one   
lone figure looked at the horizon. He was covered with an a black armor   
and in each of his shoulders he had the figure of what seemed to be   
the head of a jackal, with red eyes each one. The helmet also had the   
same figure, and on his belt he carried two swords, a normal one,  
and another shorter. The armor wascompleted by a red cloack.   
  
When seeing it, it was difficult to know who he was. The helmet covered his  
face. The only that could be seen was the nose and his mouth.   
  
The stranger was standing in what seemed to be a Gymelef. But it was not   
common a common one. It had three heads, also of jackal, lion body and dragon tail,   
black color, with eyes red and sharp teeth and claws that could tear steel apart.  
  
The figure made a desperation sigh. How many time he had to wait? If there   
was something he hated was to wait. But it was always this way.   
  
He had waited several years.   
  
Does it matter if he wait a little more?  
  
Soon after a figure materialized in the air, a young and beautiful woman   
of black hair and eyes of the same color. Her hair was very long, and she  
had a white cloack, and under it, almost no clothes of the same color.   
  
General...   
  
The general, didn't turn to see the recently arrived one. He only mentioned   
her name: Alanis... What are you doinn'g here?   
  
As friendly as always... I was sent by the emperor.   
  
Don't he trust me?   
  
It's not that.   
  
I see... answered the mano of the armor. He turned lightly to see to   
her, and say: is he ready?   
  
Yes... Why don't you ask him yourself?   
  
I don't trust him...   
  
Me neither, Alanis answered... "but the emperor has many hopes   
about him..."   
  
...I know...  
  
It's obvious that he has them... He trained him ... she added.   
  
The general without saying anything, turned to see the horizon again. It was beautiful.   
He always wondered why the people didn't appreciate it as much as him.   
  
He wanted that some day all his people could see at what he was looking at.   
In his lost look, it was noticed that his thoughts were very far from   
there, while Alanis looked at him with indescribable eyes.   
  
Alanis was really beautiful. There were always people that noticed her   
and many looked at her with desire and admiration. Many tried to court her,   
to conquer it, and even sometimes to prove the delights of her body,   
But, her warrior nature, sent everyone away. It was a pity that the one  
she loved was in front of her, and didn't seemed to have the most   
minimum interest.   
  
The general sighed and lowered the look. It is incredible... isn't it?   
mentioned.   
  
He was still with humor to begin a conversation.   
  
What?   
  
"The emperor. Hardly six years ago, we were a damned race condemned to  
extinction... but after his arrival..."   
  
Were we? You lived a lot of time in the world of light... she said with a  
mocking smile.   
  
But I paid the price... He said with a cold voice and full with resentment.   
  
I... i'm sorry. She said lowering the look.   
  
Don't worry... it is no longer important.   
  
Yes... thank you general...   
  
The general turned toward where she was, and she felt his look. You know   
my name... he mentioned.   
  
At this time you are the general. Alanis said lifting the look toward   
his eyes. Without your armor, you are yourself.... until then, I will say your   
name.   
  
The general didn't say anything. The silence stayed during some   
minutes, and later...   
  
You still haven't answered my question...   
  
Alanis drew a small smile in its face. That meant that he trusted her.  
Perhaps there was hope for her.   
  
You're right... In the place where we live there's nothing...  
  
Adon... the forgotten earth ... she added. Incredible that a whole continent is   
beyond Asgard...   
  
It isn't a forgotten earth... it's our earth...   
  
Yes... but... now with the emperor we will reborn again...   
  
I hope your right...   
  
What are you saying?   
  
I don't know... but I believe than the emperor is looking for something more.  
It seems strange that he want to help us.   
  
also...   
  
yeah?   
  
That man he sent, is one from the damned race. I hope he doesn't give us problems.   
  
Alanis walked toward the general's side and shared with him the view to the  
firmament. You are right, but...   
  
But?   
  
Remember that we are also of a damned race...   
  
We are not a damned race... he answered... simply a forgotten one...   
  
That makes us damned... Alanis said closing the eyes.   
  
The Abaharaki... A damned race? The general thought.   
  
Now we'll give them a reason to call us that way, the general said while   
closing his fist with fury. He closed it so hard that his own   
fingernails got in his hand and began to bleed.   
  
Alanis saw him with eyes of sadness. Do you have a personal reason to do this?  
You never speak this way. It was the first time that she saw the general of   
like that.   
  
Get in your own bussiness, he answered her coldly.   
  
Alanis no longer spoke more, surprised by its general's answer.   
It turned the look to continue seeing the horizon. In that moment, the one   
I silence it was much more comfortable.   
  
perhaps don't have none after everything... Alanis thought while he/she escaped   
a tear of their eyes. How good that the general didn't see it.   
  
Soon after the silence reining was interrupted by a transmission   
coming from an apparatus in the gymelef. The objective it is in place.  
Continue with the plan.   
  
The general stayed seeing where the voice had come out... he knew that   
this would change the fate of his race forever.   
  
I hope everything goes well.   
  
  
******************************  
  
In another place, on an abyss not very distant, was another fellow,  
with the look toward that that the that deep and dark hole. He  
had black hair, and a red bandana in the forehead that flew with the   
strong winds that there blew. His body, in spite of being   
covered totally for a black suit, showed that he was not a common person.   
All his musculature was marked. His face was covered also with another   
mask which only allowed to see his eyes.   
  
His look was full with hate and lack of pity, although it was   
very familiar.. In the belt loaded a long sword that   
had as hilt the head of a dragon.   
  
The stranger didn't seem to be afraid standing in the border of   
an abyss of more than 3 miles depth. In that moment,   
a gigantic ship of Basram was passing through it.   
  
"My objective...." he thought.   
  
He/she stayed looking fixedly toward the ship, and a voice was listened by means of a   
strange apparatus that had position in their ear. Your objective is in position.   
It proceeds with the plan. It was the general's voice, But the fellow didn't answer.   
It seemed that their mind was in another part, to thousands of kilometers of there.   
  
I repeat... your objective is in position, proceed with the plan.   
  
Are you there imbecile? The exasperated general asked.   
  
Yes... I heard you... answered the stranger with a voice, also familiar.   
  
What's wrong with you Are you doubting?   
  
No... I'm fine.   
  
Better tell you now. One of the old three great masters of Gaea is   
in that ship.   
  
Who?   
  
Duncan...   
  
Duncan?   
  
Yes... Duncan.   
  
.............  
  
Alright get going.   
  
ok.   
  
I will take care of the small ships. You only worry about your work.   
  
ok.   
  
Said this, the communication was cut. The fellow without thinking twice, opened his  
arms and falled from the cliff to the ship. Any ordinary human being   
would not survive such fall, but he fell over the ship, without   
any damage.   
  
It is time, he thought...  
  
  
********************  
  
The ship was enormous, and it was surrounded of several small ships. On   
the control bridge, a general of obese port, with mustache. He was the  
same one that years behind ordered to throw the bomb on the troops of   
Zaibach.   
  
Beside the, there was a 50 year-old man, totally covered with a redo cloack.   
He had a serene face and beard, and the eyes closed.   
  
He was completely blind.   
  
Ha!!! the general mentioned with face of satisfaction.   
  
The blind man that was to his side, turned toward him. Does something happen general?   
  
With this new weapon, nobody in Gaea will be able to mess with us. It's even  
more powerful than the last one.   
  
The weapons never take to anything good general.   
  
What do you say? You are the last one that can say that. How many people you've   
killed with your sword?   
  
Duncan lifted his cloack. Under it, in the belt, his sword was.   
Surely less than you.   
  
I don't believe that.   
  
Duncan ignored the last comment. you're not afraid that maybe someone tries to   
steal it?   
  
What fear should I have here with one of the great masters in the ship?   
  
You never know... Duncan answered lowering the face. Duncan, was much younger,  
but was also a great friend of the old Balgus. From young he had the old man  
as his ideal, as the maximum thing to what could aspire. His blindness had  
not been an impediment, on the contrary, he learned how to see with   
the eyes of the mind, even better that the normal ones.   
  
Overcoming that impediment, little he imagined that he would become   
one of the tree masters. It was his dream come true. Several   
years later, in the beginning of the great war he found out the destruction   
of Fanelia and the death of Balgus, but, although he felt a lot the death  
of his friend, he refused to fight. He never liked wars and   
preferred to step aside.   
  
Now he was the personal guardian of the supreme General of Basram, place of   
his birth. Although he never liked the decision of using the bomb   
to destroy enemies and allies equally, he also though: "If there wasn't  
been for that, perhaps we may have lost the war.   
  
A bad excuse, but an excuse anyway.  
  
Near the entrance steps were heard...  
  
The door opened up, and a youth, some 15 years old entered. She was very small, as   
1.55 of height, black Hair and gray eyes, but without a doubt, seemed an   
angel of the skyes. " ...Papa " said directing her eyes toward's the general.   
  
Diana... what are you doing here? The general told to the girl of his eyes.   
  
Nothing! she said with cheerful voice. I was only walking by.   
  
Well, the general mentioned. Then come, come closer, told her while opening his arms.   
  
The girl, overflowing of happiness she came closer toward herfather , but she  
wasn't able to arrive, because a strong shake moved the ship violently.   
  
...What the...!!!???? the general mentioned.   
  
A soldier that was of guard, screamed: General!! The ships!!!   
  
The general, ran toward a huge window in front the control bridge   
  
What he saw left him horrified. On another part of the cliff, fireballs appeared   
and they were demolishing the 15 ships that supposedly were there to protect  
their valuable load.   
  
"What the heck..."   
  
The girl named Diana sunk in the floor. She got closer to the window, and   
put her hand in it. After seeing what was happening, she fainted.   
  
Duncan was unalterable. There is somebody inside the ship... mentioned.   
  
What? how do you know it?   
  
I only know it. Followed act he turned and gave the back to the general and   
his daughter unconscious. It will be better than they escape. The only thing   
that you can do here is die.   
  
And he was right. In the panic caused for the destruction of the ships, someone  
was able to get in. The soldiers that were there, when seeing the intruder  
attacked him, but the stranger seem death itself.   
  
Seconds later screams, and then total silence...   
  
The figure walked unalterable on the bodies. His sword, covered with blood   
keep walking leaving a rail of blood.   
  
Few steps later he stopped as he saw with calm eyes how another figure appeared.   
  
...Duncan.   
  
Who are you? asked the stranger with a voice as calm as death.   
  
...mi name's Duncan, What do you want here stranger?   
  
Duncan... mentioned the fellow in a low voice . Seeing the man that was  
in front of him noticed that his eyes were closed.   
  
Are you blind? he asked him with confused voice.   
  
Yes...   
  
The stranger showed confusion in his look. He didn't know what to do.   
He had never fought with somebody having advantage. It was not his style.   
He was a murderer, but he have a certain sense of honor and never   
would fight with a blind man. But this was great master  
of Gaea... Well... two now... and one later...   
  
I never liked to fight with advantage, the fellow mentioned, while   
he, untied the red bandana that always had in his head and with it  
hecovered his eyes.   
  
I don't want to fight.   
  
If you don't fight you'll die.   
  
I'll die anyway...   
  
Yes... but... at least you will die in the battlefield, With honor  
and pride...  
  
...many people would like to die like that.  
  
Strange to hear that coming from a murderer like you.   
  
Perhaps I am a murderer... But I don't do it for fun. I have   
a purpose. After completing it I'll die also.   
  
Until then...   
  
Duncan was surprised by his voice. It is so similar to the one of...   
  
He was not able to finish his thought. The stranger ran toward him with   
fury and with a diabolical speed took out his sword. The old warrior was  
surprised. His speed was impressive. He had never seen someone like   
this monster.   
  
Not even Balgus...  
  
He was hardly able to take out his sword to receive his enemy, He could   
not believe the force of the stranger. It was superhuman, unnatural.   
No human being could do this. For the first time in many years, Duncan  
remembered what was fear.   
  
In that moment hedidn't know what to do.   
  
The only thing that he knew...   
  
Was than, for first time in many years...   
  
He would lose a battle and at the same time...   
  
...knew than he would die.   
  
But he had to make something. He could not let that murderer to arrive to the   
bridge of the ship. If he couldn't stop the monster, nobody can. He had   
that to do something.   
  
If he has todie... He would take this one with him...   
  
But it was an almost impossible task. He hardly could stand to the fellow's  
embates. Not only his speed and force were incredible. His ability too.   
he seemed to read each one of his movements and every time Duncan attempted  
an attack the stranger responded him with other more effective and dangerous.   
  
He had to do something. Quick. In his desperation one of his hands loosed the  
sword for brief instants, and threw a punch that gave the intruder in the face   
and sent him flying in the airs and colliding with a wall, which, because of   
the impact, cracked.   
  
The stranger, now something stunned, felt how Duncan, at great speed came  
closer, aside his sword and with the fists in front, gave him with fury several times.   
  
Duncanhad resigned to not use his sword. Perhaps without it he could hurt the intruder.   
It was obvious to him than this one could tear him apart if he uses it.   
  
After several blows against the wall, itbegan to crack more and more.   
Finally, after several blows, the wall gave and the stranger was expelled to  
the other side surrounded by clouds of debris and stone pieces.   
  
The old warrior collapsed in the floor with interrupted breathing. Perhaps   
damaged him, he thought.   
  
But he was mistaken. The stranger, now with the clothes ripped, was standing   
in front of him. He had not suffered any damage, but his aura was full with   
fury.   
  
You shouldn't have done that, said with a cold voice  
  
Duncan didn't lift the face. Although he was blind, he always showed his face to   
anyone who spoke to him, but that time he was afraid. a lot.   
  
The stranger threw his sword to the floor, while coming closer, to the   
once glorious master Duncan, now resigned and about to face his final destination.   
  
But the old warrior had a last chance. His sword was close. When   
this monster come closer he would nail it without a doubt. The perfect plan.   
  
Was it really?  
  
When the stranger was brought near, Duncan lifted its sword to thread it   
in his enemy's chest, but this one, almost lazily, moved aside   
and gave a strong blow to his arm, pulling it up definitively.   
  
Duncan felt the dying pain, while his arm flew with the sword and fell to  
several meters. Then turned to see the fellow while taking with his  
other arm the great wound in his shoulder.   
  
You still don't understand, do you?   
  
Q... who are you? said Duncan with agony.   
  
The stranger answered him with a powerful roundhouse kick that made fly the old  
one in the air and to spit several teeth.   
  
Duncan, was almost unconscious, but his pride and dignity made him get up   
once again.   
  
You make honor to your fame. The stranger said.   
  
Then he hit the old man again, this time in the stomach. The effect   
was saliva and blood coming out the defeated one, and some of it fell  
in the assasin face.   
  
Disgusting...   
  
Duncan already in the floor, almost unconscious without orientation and  
almost without life, listened how the stranger took his sword from the  
floor and lifted it to finish him.  
  
Tell the demons in hell I said hi.   
  
The only thing that could be heard was something falling in the floor.   
  
  
*****************  
  
In the control bridge, the general was protecting his daughter, still  
unconscious when hebegan to hear steps. Duncan?   
  
Duncan?   
  
...no answer.   
  
Duncan? he asked for last time.   
  
No... mentioned another voice.   
  
The stranger was in the entrance. He had the bandana again in the forehead, and   
was carring something in his hand. Duncan is no longer here... he mentioned...   
  
What?   
  
The stranger came closer without saying any word, while he trowed to the feet   
of the general what was in his hand. It was the deformed head of the once glorious   
Duncan.   
  
Terrified, the general saw the fellow, with an undecipherable look. This   
had with eyes, not full with hate like before, but a sad one, looling the scene   
of the general protecting his daughter.   
  
Attack him!!! Screamed to the soldiers that were there.   
  
The soldiers took out their swords, but trembled from terror when they saw the murderer.   
They knew it would be the last moment of their lifes, but they should try. They   
should protect their general.   
  
The murderer not even took out his sword. Their eyes gave a gleam of light, and of its   
body came out energy. Seconds later, the soldiers fell without life.   
  
What you did to them?   
  
I removed their souls. They won't suffer anymore.   
  
Who are you? the general asked.   
  
But he ignored the question. Leave and I'll forgive you're life, said with  
lost eyes. Your daughter wouldn't like to be left without her father...  
  
Don't you think the same? General?  
  
In that moment the girl woke up. She didn't see the bodies of the poor soldiers,   
but to the fellow in front.   
  
Dad...   
  
Go Diana...   
  
But dad...   
  
GO NOW!!   
  
The girl saw how her father ran toward the stranger with his sword in the air,   
and also how the stranger snatched it from to him with naked hands and with the  
same blade crossed his forehead.   
  
DAD!!!! DAD!!!!! she screamed with desperate voice.   
  
He should have listened to me... the fellow said while he had the sword incrusted in the   
front of what was now the moribund general. This with his last encouragement,   
pulled up the mask of the stranger, and later felt without life in the floor.   
  
The girl seemed to recognize the stranger's face... Master... Van. Then she fell   
again unconscious.   
  
The stranger went toward Diana. He lifted her smoothly in arms,   
he had never killed a woman, and this would not be the first time. No... Van is   
dead... but he still doesn't know it...   
  
  
*************************  
  
In earth Hitomi and Yukari left the school, in their typical   
and happy chats, but, few blocks away from school, The time   
seemed to became slower and slower.   
  
For their horror he/she looked how to their friend it also passed him the same thing.   
Each step that gave went more and more slow, and it seemed that he/she chatted him   
in slow camera. After some seconds, everything stopped totally.   
  
What... what's happening here...   
  
It was not only Yukari. Everything had stopped. only she could move.   
  
Hitomi felt a presence behind of her, and turned the look quickly.   
  
It was him.   
  
The shadow of death that was in her dream.   
  
Hitomi was paralyzed. The terror made her to sweat cold, while   
the shadow, walked toward her with slow step and stopped in front of her,  
  
  
He opened his cloack, and everything became darkness.   
  
Everything began to normalize. People moved again with normality,   
and the time took its normal course. But something was... off...   
  
Yukari searched her friend and desperation took possession of her.   
  
Hitomi was no longer there.   
  
  
  
***********************************************************************************  
***********************************************************************************  
  
Welcome to the Dragon War.   
You doubt and comments will be welcome.   
Also... I'll post only this chapter in fanfiction.net if you want to read  
the whole story go to http://go.to/raptor_ge  
  
Gustavo Armas  
raptor_ge  
  
PD: This is so PRELIMINARY version it is possible that it changes it a moment to   
another. Another thing, im not perfeKt, so if there's any errors in the script  
tell me.  



	2. Reunions

Disclaimer: Escaflowne an all it's characters are trademark of Sunrise Inc.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
ESCAFLOWNE  
THE DRAGON WAR  
CHAPTER II  
REUNIONS  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
The small country of Fanelia had turn into a little paradise where al it's  
people were happy. The entire population, men, women and children, helped   
in the rebuilding, leaded by they're young and adored king. the small streets  
were filled again, and the children were playing among the streets like the good  
old times.  
  
The palace was rebuild again too... It was like three years ago, but, sadly  
without the people who gave their lives in order to save their king. The   
survivors helped to keep their legend alive telling stories about the brave  
heroes who gave their lives in the great gaean war, so their memory would   
never be forgotten.  
  
The temple of the Dragon was raised again too, and the stone containing the   
Escaflowne, was in it's place once again... just like Van said, there was no  
need for it anymore.  
  
Everything was peace and prosperity, but this day was different. Something  
was... off... the streets were empty, while a big storm was showing itself.  
  
Just a young feminine figure was in the Entrance doorway. It was a beautiful  
cat woman of about 16 years old, and above her on top of the entrance were two  
young soldiers.  
  
Do you see something? asked the young lady...  
  
No miss Merle, Lord Van doesn't shows himself.  
  
I would like for Lord Van to stop doing that. Say Merle to herself beyond her  
teeth.  
  
What would it be of Fanelia without him...  
  
What would it be of me without him...  
  
Miss Merle!!!! screamed one of the young soldiers.  
  
What's wrong?  
  
It's master Van!  
  
The young cat girl searched with her eyes in the empty road. It was true.  
Her king was the one coming close.  
  
Lord Van!!!! screamed, and ran toward him. But she stopped, looking  
stunned.  
  
It was Van alright. But he was walking a slow, depressed walk. He had his  
eyes closed, and his thoughts a million miles away from there.  
  
A bandage made of his own shirt covered his right arm. More than  
hurted he seemed to be worried about something.  
  
He passed at the side of Merle, without even noticing her. He was lost,  
like he was the only person alive at that time. Lord Van!!! screamed Merle.  
  
Huh?? Said Van, opening his eyes...  
  
Hey Merle...  
  
Are you alright?  
  
Yeah... I guess so...   
  
Lord Van didn't looked like himself. Something was different, and the worst  
part is than Merle couldn't guess what. But she though it would be better  
to ask him later.  
  
...Perhaps he was just tired.  
  
...She hoped it's just that.  
  
They walk together, side by side, slowly. The door of the city opened, and they   
got inside. Van didn't even looked at the soldiers. It wasn't like him. After a  
while they got lost in the rain.  
  
What is wrong with lord Van? said one of the soldiers.  
  
Don't know. Hope it's nothing serious.  
  
Yeah...  
  
  
****************************  
  
In the palace...  
  
Lord Van? Asked Merle, to his king.  
  
Yeah?  
  
Is something wrong?  
  
Van stopped, and stood still. Merle walked a few more steps until she realized  
than he was no longer by her side.  
  
The young king looked at her with weird eyes. Now she was sure. Something was  
different on him, without a doubt.  
  
Have you ever felt like you were someone else Merle?  
  
Huh??????  
  
You know... Have you ever looked at yourself like an entirely different person? on   
his mind, he could see the image of his dream. The six wings, the scar on his face,  
every detail was still fresh in his mind. That man... was himself?  
  
I don't understand Lord Van...  
  
Of course you don't... Said Van while he was looking at a close window.  
  
At that moment, the light of a thunder, illuminated the room through the window. It's  
light showed Merle something that terrified her.  
  
In that small instant she could see six wings in Van's back. It was only a fragment  
of a second. After that, everything was like before. Nothing had changed.  
  
Is something wrong? Asked Van.  
  
No... nothing. Said Merle while she looked at the bandage of Van's Arm.  
She looked at it before, but didn't remembered to ask about it.  
  
What happened to your arm?  
  
It's nothing. Don't worry about it.  
  
Are you sure?  
  
Yeah... Now go and get changed. Your clothes are soaked, and mine too. What   
he really wanted was to get out of there.  
  
Yes... Lord Van, said Merle with a smile. It doesn't seem to be something wrong  
after all. After that she left the king alone.  
  
He stood still looking at the back of Merle. Sorry Merle... he thought. Then  
he went to his room, alone.  
  
He didn't realized than the pendant on his chest was glowing a little bit.  
  
  
*****************************  
  
Very far away from there, in a farter place than Asgard, was an giant island, which  
could pass by a continent. But it was totally dead. No sunlight, and the ground  
was so hot than it could burn everything it touches. The sky was totally covered  
by dark clouds, and it was covered by volcanoes, and magma rivers.  
  
...Adon... The cursed land. The forgotten continent. Living Hell was more like  
it.  
  
But not everything was desolation. In the center of a great valley was a giant city  
with gigantic buildings, and machinery, with thousands and thousands of people, who  
walked in the dark streets. But every person there had something in common. The  
suffering could be seen in them. They're eyes were cold, lifeless, like cursing their  
destiny.  
  
...It wasn't for less. It wasn't strange to see young kids asking for money on the  
streets. Prostitutes and vagabonds could be seen everywhere. It wasn't strange  
to see people throwing themselves to the garbage, looking for food. And the ones  
who die on the street turn themselves in food too.  
  
It was an everyday fight. A fight to survive in a place without food and water.  
  
In the center of the giant city, was a great circle of walls, and in the middle  
of it, a giant tower which it's top could reach the dark skies. It was joined to  
the ground by huge chains, and surrounded by gymelefs.  
  
These were totally black, they seemed a lot like gargoyles, they had three horns  
in the heads, their shoulders were covered with spikes, and they only had one arm.  
In the other were three holes, like the cannons of a gun. In their chests was   
a symbol of two dragons, one white and one black.  
  
There were soldiers too. Hundreds, thousands of them. They were covered with dark  
armors and their faces were covered also. Each one had a sword on their belt and  
the same symbol on their chests.  
  
In the highest part of the tower, there were two huge metallic doors, which take to  
a dark passage, illuminated only by torches, and a red carpet surrounded by big  
columns. In each one of them there was a skull of a dragon. At the end, on  
a throne, was the figure of a man with silver hair was sited on it. From his  
body was emanating a sinister dark energy.  
  
  
*************************  
  
  
...on earth:  
  
Hitomi couldn't move, and the sinister shadow was getting closer and closer.  
  
Who are you?  
  
The shadow didn't answered while it walked slowly towards her. Hitomi screamed  
and screamed and screamed...  
  
But no one could hear her screams...  
  
The dark figure opened its cape and Hitomi was surrounded by shadows. She felt  
suffocated, like she was trapped inside a coffin. But after that she felt different.  
  
...She felt in peace.  
  
She was flying, surrounded by a beautiful blue light. The skies opened in front of  
her eyes, and she could see a blue planet coming close to her.  
  
Or she was getting closed to it?  
  
...Gaea?  
  
It is time, she heard a sinister voice.  
  
What?  
  
You must wake up... I can help you...  
  
Who the hell are you?  
  
Someone like you...  
  
What do you want?  
  
...I want...  
  
...you.  
  
Why?  
  
To accomplish our duty and destiny...  
  
What?  
  
From now on... Every step you take. Every word that escape from your lips...  
will take you closer and closer to your true being...  
  
What do you mean?  
  
You'll know it soon...  
  
No... I don't want to...  
  
You don't have other choice...  
  
No... stop it... please...  
  
There is no way back...  
  
TELL ME WHO YOU ARE!!!  
  
.....  
  
  
***************************  
  
On Fanelia:  
  
Van was sited on the floor, with his legs crossed, in the place were he use to train.  
He came back hours ago, and he was tired. But he needed to think. He liked the peace  
of that place. In front of him, laying on a small altar, was the royal sword.  
  
What was all that about... And this symbol on my arm... What the heck is it?  
  
In that moment, he heard a very familiar voice. One that he never expected to  
hear again...  
  
...WHO YOU ARE!!!  
  
Without thinking it twice, he raised up and searched everywhere with his eyes.  
  
Hitomi?  
  
The necklace on his chest began to glow, a brilliant light like it was a second  
sun, for a few seconds. After that, it turned normal again.  
  
What the...?  
  
  
*************************  
  
  
You'll know it soon...  
  
A brilliant light full of kindness, interrupted the voice.   
  
Hitomi? A familiar voice called out.  
  
Van...? She didn't heard anything else and fainted.  
  
  
**************************  
  
On Adon tower...  
  
The figure of the throne was still emanating dark energy, but another white aura,  
took it's place and interrupted his meditation.  
  
He violently opened his eyes. They were red, empty, without any sign of life,  
but his face was still hidden in the shadows.  
  
He got up from the throne and with evil voice he said:  
  
What was that? Who interrupted me?  
  
Steps could be heard from the shadows, and a feminine figure appeared. She was very  
young, with the hair totally white, dark eyes, with a look of sadness, and very long  
ears. Her beautiful and delicate body was covered by a long white dress.  
  
...Sora... Do you know what happened? Said the figure in the throne.  
  
No master. Said with a low and melancholic voice.  
  
Is she here?  
  
Yes... she's here...  
  
You know were?  
  
...No  
  
Damn it... Call Alanis immediately, she must be with the general now. Tell  
them to come back.  
  
Yes... Emperor Raziel...  
  
Good. Said the emperor while he putted a mask on his face, and covered his   
head completely with the cloack.  
  
Master...  
  
What?   
  
We found another one...  
  
Were?  
  
In Asturia... under the sea dragon god statue.  
  
Which one?  
  
I... don't know sir...but...  
  
...The general's army is close to Asturia. They could attack now.  
  
No... Asturia is a powerful enemy. It's better to be careful...  
  
Are you scared emperor?  
  
No, I just want to try something with my apprentice.  
  
Are you going to use it now?  
  
Yes... now go... and search the girl... after that the emperor got lost in the  
shadows, while Sora looked at his back.  
  
Some day...  
  
  
**********************************  
  
In a very cold place, surrounded by giant White Mountains a pillar of  
light appeared. From it a young figure appeared and felled in the   
snow.  
  
Hitomi's first though was about the coldness of the environment...  
when she got up, she could see everything around her...  
  
The mountains where covered by snow, everything was totally white, without  
any sign of life, and almost no solar light. There was a big storm at that  
time.  
  
W...were am I? What happened?  
  
She searched with her look trying to look something, anything, but nothing.   
Absolutely nothing, just a giant sea of white.   
  
It was beautiful, ironically. A beautiful grave.  
  
No... she was too young to die, she didn't wanted to die.  
  
Hitomi tried to gave herself heat, she closed her eyes, and surrounded her delicate  
body with her arms, but they were very cold, like the arms of a dead man.  
  
I must get out of here... I must know where I am. She though. After that she  
started to walk in the white roads.  
  
Many hours passed, and Hitomi was still lost. And the storm was getting worse.  
Without knowing, she was walking in circles, more lost than before, and the  
effects of the intense coldness could be seen on her.  
  
Her eyes where lost, the lips blue, and her white and soft skin, was even whiter  
than before, and she could fell how the strength of her body abandoned her. The  
sound of her hearth was getting slower and slower. But she was still there by  
her own desire to live. But she had a limit. A few moments later she fell to  
the floor, possessed by the effects of the hypothermia. A small tear froze  
on her cheek.  
  
I'm sorry... everyone... I... can't... keep going anymore...  
  
Minutes later, almost covered by snow, and almost faint, she could felt some   
steps who were getting closed by. the last thing she could see were two  
huge feet's covered by white hair. But she couldn't even speak...  
  
The coldness was too great and she was tired.  
  
Very tired...  
  
  
****************************   
  
Far away from there in a cliff near the attacked leviship, was the general, over  
his 3 headed gymelef, and the beautiful Alanis stood still near the border. Smoke  
was coming out from the mouths of the mechanical monster, showing where the fireballs  
that destroyed the fleet came from.  
  
Is it over? Asked Alanis  
  
Don't know... Commander! Said with authority voice to the communicator over his   
gymelef.  
  
Yes sir?  
  
Head straight to the leviship and see what's happening.  
  
OK sir.  
  
On the other side of the cliff where the assassin came from, a strong noise could  
be heard, and everything began to shake. A little later two huge ships came out,  
very similar to sea ships, but this ones didn't had levistones like the rest  
of normal ships. On the sides there were huge cannons and in the top the same symbol  
found in Adon.  
  
I don't understand... Said the general.  
  
What?  
  
Why the emperor ordered to sent that boy. With our airships would be enough.  
  
Do you think so? Perhaps the emperor wants to see that boy in action.  
  
Maybe... but it's almost sure than he's death. Or too wounded.  
  
Are you worried about him?  
  
Is not that. I don't think it's fair.  
  
Fair for who?  
  
For everyone...  
  
At that moment, one of the ships flied over their heads, and a platform came down  
slowly, towards them.  
  
We better get going.  
  
Yeah... let's go.  
  
  
***********************  
  
  
...On the Basram Leviship.  
  
Get close to it carefully, said a soldier. We don't want to hurt the airship.  
  
Yes commander.  
  
...Miss Alanis. Said a low and frail voice.  
  
Alanis looked towards the source of the voice, and a girl about 13 years old was  
there. She was very small, with long blonde hair, and in place of the ears, there  
was smalls fins. She had the same uniform of the soldiers but without the helmet.  
  
Is something wrong Lilith?  
  
Lady Sora said than we must come back to Adon immediately.  
  
Alright. Said the beautiful women with a kind smile. I'll tell the general.  
He scares you doesn't he?  
  
...Sorry.  
  
Don't worry. He's very cold, but is a good man. Now go.  
  
Thanks, she said lowering her eyes.  
  
Alanis saw her leave. That little girl was like a sister to her. Why was   
she here?  
  
That could wait. She must speak to the general.  
  
On the commander room  
  
...general  
  
What's wrong? said without turning back.  
  
I had a message from...  
  
General! said one of the soldiers. All's set sir!  
  
All right soldier. I'm going too. Be careful.  
  
But general... said Alanis.  
  
Tell me later, Ok?  
  
Yes, sir.  
  
50 soldiers, in perfect formation, got inside the leviship. Leading them  
was the general, and Alanis.  
  
...my god. Said a soldier.  
  
What happened here? Said another.  
  
But the general, didn't even blink. He didn't seemed surprised of what they  
were seeing.  
  
There were a lot of bodies bathed in blood, some without vital parts, and those  
were covering everything else.  
  
From the back, the sound of someone who wanted to puke was heard. It was   
the girl form a while ago.  
  
What's this girl doing here? Alanis, take her back immediately.  
  
Yes sir.  
  
Steps could be heard from the road. It was the assassin.  
  
The general looked at him, without even moving a finger ...You did this... Vagner?  
  
...what do you think? Said the monster while he was coming out of the shadows. He  
didn't had his mask on anymore and his face was extremely familiar.  
  
One of his eyes was brown, and the other was covered by black hair. The nose, mouth,  
everything... was exactly like the ones from Van Fanel, king of Fanelia. Bu this man  
looked a little bit older. About 21 years old on the contrary of the 18 years Van had.  
  
He didn't had shirt anymore and scars covered his body. On his head, was   
the red bandanna, an on his left arm was a black dragon symbol.  
  
Are you ok?  
  
Yeah... all this fools were just garbage. Even that famous Duncan disappointed me.  
What a pity...  
  
Did you had to kill everyone?  
  
Death people don't talk general. Besides... not everyone is dead.  
  
Huh?  
  
On the front is a fainted girl. Better take her with us.  
  
You left her alive?  
  
I don't kill girls. Everyone you see here, where armed soldiers. You could  
tell than they die in battle, isn't it?  
  
Well... that's true... Where's your mask anyway?  
  
I got tired of hiding behind it... Ain't my stile if you don't understand... told  
Vagner as he lighted a cigarette.  
  
Seconds later, the young warrior started to walk, cigarette on his mouth, without  
even looking at the general. He did the same.   
  
The soldiers got away from the young one, afraid of him, while the general looked  
at a body covered in a beautiful armor, without head and arm.  
  
...he's a demon. He though to himself  
  
Take the bomb quickly. Ill go to the front.  
  
Yes sir  
  
Moments later, the mysterious army, was on their airships with the precious weapon  
and the general was carrying the young girl that Vagner talked about in his arms.  
  
...who is that girl? Asked Alanis.  
  
Vagner let her alive... better take her with us I guess. What did you wanted to  
tell me a while ago?  
  
Oh yeah!!!! ...The emperor ordered us to return to Adon immediately.  
  
OK. Tell Lilith to take care of her, please.  
  
Yes... after that Alanis took Diana on her arms and take her to a close room.  
Inside of it was Lilith, now calmer, but the fear could be seen in her eyes...  
  
...Lilith, please take care of her, ok? Told to the young girl while she  
left the unconscious body on a bed. Diana looked so calm. Like she was  
dreaming of a paradise.  
  
...how could he... said Lilith with low voice.  
  
What Lilith?  
  
Mr. Vagner... he killed all that people, didn't he?  
  
...Yes... told Alanis with sadness in her voice.  
  
Why?  
  
It was necessary...  
  
Yeah.. but... Why Mr. Vagner?  
  
That's his duty...  
  
He's always very kind to me... I never thought than he could do such a thing.  
  
One can't never know a person completely Lilith... And Vagner... It's even  
harder to know him.  
  
....I see...  
  
Let's talk later, OK?  
  
Yes miss Alanis.  
  
Alanis is fine.  
  
Ok.... thanks Alanis.  
  
The beautiful women walked outside the room and left Lilith alone with Diana.  
  
Near the door, Vagner could hear everything. He had a black trench coat now with  
clothes and boots of the same color, and a grip on his left ear, was smoking again  
hearing everything.   
  
Forgive me Lilith...  
  
  
*****************************  
  
On the commander room...  
  
Did you take the girl Alanis?  
  
Yes...  
  
Good.  
  
I wanted to ask you something...  
  
It's about Lilith, isn't it?  
  
Yes...   
  
What do you want to know?  
  
Why a 13 years old girl is here with us? This is not a place for her.  
  
She's half a siren.  
  
So?  
  
She has supernatural powers, useful for our cause.  
  
Which way?  
  
You'll see.  
  
I don't agree with that a bit.  
  
Don't say it to me... Tell it to the emperor.  
  
The Emperor? She asked surprised.  
  
Yeah... he's the one that ordered me to have her here. I don't like it  
though...  
  
I see...  
  
Where are we soldier? said to one of the soldiers close, finishing the   
conversation....  
  
Were on Asturia frontier, sir...  
  
Asturia... said the general with a melancholic feeling.  
  
Good... Release that leviship at once!  
  
Yes sir...  
  
What are you going to do?  
  
You'll see Alanis....  
  
You'll see....  
  
  
  
************************  
  
On a big and beautiful prairie, surrounded by green mountains, a young woman  
of short hair and eyes as blue as the sea and the sky, soft pink lips and an   
angelical face, was running with her arms wide open, laughing, feeling the  
softness of the air, and the sun. Very close to her was a young man of long  
blonde hair, and blue eyes as well. Behind them was a normal maid with a  
generous face.  
  
...Be careful Celena, don't run too fast!!! said the young man.  
  
...Don't worry Allen! I'm fine! said the girl, but a few steps later she  
fell to the ground making a funny sound.  
  
Celena! Said Allen while he runned to the side of her younger sister.  
  
Are you ok?  
  
Celena got up, and smiled at her brother. Yeah... I'm fine. Don't worry  
about it Allen.  
  
You shouldn't be so careless Celena.  
  
You worry too much brother... I'm fine.  
  
Alright... if you said so... said the young man at the time he gave her a   
hand for her to get up.  
  
A little later, Celena was running like before, laughing happily, like she enjoiyed the moment. Trying to live in it like it was the last day of her life.  
  
Allen looked at her happily. 3 years had passed since Celena returned to her  
side, and he couldn't be happier. A missing piece of his life returned to   
him. He felt the need to be alive once again.  
  
But the beginning wasn't easy at all. Even though it wasn't her fault   
the people who knew than she were Dilandau, looked at her with a fear. And,  
besides that, she was a girl with 10 years of her life lost. And with them  
she lost all her manners too.  
  
That didn't mattered to Allen a bit. She was her sister, she was with him  
after so many time. Even if he had to spend the rest of his life taking care   
of her, he didn't cared.  
  
Millerna and Eries helped with her education, and little by little, with many  
hardships, Celena learned all she needed to know, and became a happy girl  
the way she supposed to be. It was the end of a dark 10 years sleep.  
  
Now she was 18 years old, and her beauty was at her full bloom. There wasn't  
a person who didn't appreciate the beauty and the kindness of her heart.  
  
Dilandau was no more...  
  
He died in the war...  
  
What worried Allen at that time, was how Van will react. After his fight   
with him, didn't talked for a long time, and was a little afraid. He couldn't   
blame him after all. His sister's other half destroyed Fanelia,  
but the young king told him... ''Don't worry about it'' the one that destroyed  
my country, was death, and the incident on the war was already forgotted.  
  
...Now only Celena remained, and she became a big friend of the young king.  
  
...Thanks god.  
  
But, even though he was happy, not everything in Asturia was happiness. Dryden  
hasn't come back, and Millerna was still alone, the same as Eries. Hard  
to believe when you look at the beauty of both.  
  
The king, almost death during the war survived. No one expected that, but  
he did. pitifully his attitude had changed. He was more arrogant now, and  
now takes everything he wishes without some one to oppose him. After all   
Zaibach fall, means the supremacy of Asturia in military power.  
  
But, for the young Caeli knight, the only thing that mattered, was to protect  
his sister, so they never take away from him again.  
  
Commander!!! A voice could be heard in the distance.  
  
Coming close over a horse, was an old friend of Allen...  
  
What's wrong Gadeth?  
  
The young women slowed down her steps and looked at him. Gadeth hadn't changed  
at all, not even his clothes. Celena wondered if he never washed it...  
  
...Miss.  
  
Hi Gadeth, answered her.  
  
They need you at the palace immediately.  
  
Coming. Please take care of her ok??  
  
Yes sir...   
  
See you later sis...  
  
Take care big brother. Said the young one moving her hand side to side, telling  
goodbye.  
  
...on the way to the palace...  
  
Allen couldn't stop to see were her sister was, and worry could be seen on his  
eyes.  
  
...You worry too much.  
  
Huh?  
  
Celena will be fine, don't worry so much...  
  
Yeah...  
  
And besides... Asturia is a very secure place now.  
  
You're right... After that, total silence.  
  
...you're right... Allen though to himself.  
  
  
***********************  
  
Now Celena was sited under a tree. At her side was her servant.  
  
The blue eyed women, had a flower on her hands and was looking at it with her thoughts  
far away from there. There were moments than she laugh to herself and some times  
she sighted like thinking about something...  
  
...Are you all right miss? Asked the servant.  
  
Huh???? answered her...  
  
you look like you're not here at all  
  
What are you talking about? She said with a distracted tone and her cheeks all red.  
  
Are you thinking about someone?  
  
Celena smiled and lifted her look towards the blue sky. More specifically towards  
the mystic moon. No...  
  
Not at all...  
  
Are you sure miss?  
  
I'm sure. Thank you for worrying.  
  
All right... If you said so...  
  
  
******************************************  
  
(ALL NARRATIONS ARE BY CELENA)(if you don't understand, she's talking to herself)  
  
Thinking about someone?  
  
...yes  
  
I was thinking about someone...  
  
About him...  
  
...The king of Fanelia...  
  
Van Fanel...  
  
Why? I don't know why...  
  
I don't understand...  
  
...why I think about him so much...  
  
...I feel strange...  
  
...I feel different...  
  
He's so different of any other person I know... he's as nice as my brother...  
  
...but...  
  
He's so... ....different  
  
Sure he is...  
  
Even though he's a king, he doesn't act like one at all... He's not like  
all the other's so called ''nobles'' He looks like a normal person. Like  
anyone else. He likes to be with his people, on the contrary of that  
fat man we have here...  
  
different... yeah... he's different... I've realized that when I meet him...  
  
(END OF NARRATION AND CELENA REMEMBERS HOW SHE MET VAN)  
  
Two years ago...  
  
...Are you alright Celena? Asked Allen when they were inside a carriage.  
  
Huh?   
  
Are you alright?  
  
...Yeah... I guess...  
  
What's wrong?  
  
I...  
  
Are you afraid?  
  
Celena didn't said anything at that moment, and looked at the window. After a while...  
  
...yes.  
  
Why?  
  
Allen... I destroyed Fanelia during the war... don't you remember it?  
  
Yeah... I know... I was thinking about that too but...  
  
but?  
  
We can't hide you forever. Van invited us, so I don't see the problem,  
besides, it'll just be 3 days  
  
Celena was still looking out the window. It was obvious she felt uncomfortable.  
  
Celena look at me...  
  
Yes brother?   
  
Allen took her on the arms and told her: If there's any problems, I'll protect   
you...  
  
She smiled weakly. Thanks brother...  
  
...and the moment arrived. They arrived at Fanelia, and the giant door opened,  
and some soldiers received them. On the front was Van, dressed with a white   
armor, whit a golden dragon on the chest, and a big dark cloack, that covered   
him almost completely. It was the same of his coronation day, but without the  
helmet. Merle was on his side.  
  
Welcome Allen... told a smiling Van to his old friend.  
  
It's been a while... Answered the Caeli Knight stretching his hand.  
  
At that moment, Celena, looked timidly outside. Van noted her opening completely his  
brown eyes. After the salute with Allen, he went to the carriage, and the Caeli  
knight expected the worst.  
  
...But nothing happened. Van with an honest smile welcomed her saying: Welcome   
to Fanelia, miss Celena.  
  
She couldn't believe what she just heard. Van treated her well?  
  
Celena went out of the carriage timidly and surprised even more, when the king offered  
his hand to help her out. Thank you for coming by miss.  
  
...Yes...thanks.  
  
I'll take you to your rooms. It was a long trip, wasn't it Allen?  
  
Allen, now calmer, couldn't hide his satisfaction. Van didn't felt remorse  
towards Celena...  
  
But they weren't the only surprised. Merle, didn't said anything during the whole  
time. She was surprised, very surprised. After all "her" lord Van wasn't really  
the forgiven type.  
  
Allen and Celena, now on the road towards the palace, could see the new Fanelia.  
Everything was at its right place, everything peaceful. It was hard to imagine  
than this small country was devastated a little while ago.  
  
(CELENA STARTS TO NARRATE AGAIN)  
  
...Van had done an excellent job after all.  
  
... I never expected to be that way.  
  
...I heard everything was a sea of flames.  
  
...And It was all my fault...  
  
I've committed too many crimes...  
  
...even tough he knew that, Van didn't judged me by my past...  
  
...I was surprised...  
  
...And happy...  
  
Because, after all my sins... after all I've done...   
  
...he forgived me...  
  
...he told me he didn't cared about the past...  
  
...he told me, that Dilandau did it... not me...  
  
...that maked me happier...  
  
...That happened the same night we went to Fanelia...  
  
  
(CELENA'S MEMORIES AGAIN)  
  
  
On the palace...  
  
Celena was on her room now, and night invaded the small country. Through the  
window she could see the small, but marvelous country, and the most beautiful  
sky she had ever seen... Below her window was a garden, without trees, but  
full of flowers, and a fountain on the middle of it. The place was so comfortable  
that without thinking it twice, she jumped out of the window and sited at the  
side of the fountain, looking at her image on the water.  
  
Everything looked so perfect. So... in place... there where a lot of glowworms  
everywhere that gave the place a magic feeling, and the silence was almost mystical.  
  
...But...  
  
Celena? said a strong but kind voice.  
  
The young one jumped when she heard the voice. She didn't knew that someone was  
there. When she looked who was there, she opened her eyes completely. In front   
of her was the young king of Fanelia, but with a red shirt opened on the chest,   
brown pants with boots and gloves of the same color, and a pink pendant.  
  
Mr... Van...  
  
Van's fine... What are you doing here?  
  
Huhh...the place...it's beautiful...I think... she said weakly.  
  
Is something wrong?  
  
Well... I...  
  
Van smiled. You're still worried about what happened in the war, don't you?  
  
A long pause then: ...yes...  
  
Don't care about it... It's in the past...  
  
Celena reacted and almost screaming him, she said: How? How I can't care?  
Tell me!!! I destroyed everything!!!! Everything!!!!! I took away everything  
from you!!! And you're telling me to not worry????? at the same time tears were  
falling on her face.  
  
After that she putted her hands on her face, and started to cry.  
  
Celena... Look at me... He said putting a hand on her face.  
  
The young one, looked at his eyes for the first time. She couldn't believe the  
wisdom and bravery on that brown sea...  
  
The one who destroyed this country... Is already death.  
  
Huh???  
  
...I killed him at the end of the war... he said lifting his look towards the   
sky.  
  
...That mad man, crazy for blood... disappeared.  
  
That mad man, crazy for blood is me! Don't you get it?  
  
Celena... Look at the fountain...  
  
What?  
  
Do it...  
  
Celena, did it... she looked at her own reflect.  
  
Which one you see?  
  
...I don't understand...Van...  
  
If you don't understand I'll tell you who I see. I see... Allen sister. I see  
at his pride and happiness.  
  
Celena remained silenced the whole time...  
  
I see a beautiful girl who lost 10 years of her life, and is trying to get them back...  
  
...I don't see a monster...  
  
...I killed that monster...  
  
I only see... you... Celena...  
  
For the first time, she could see Van better. His face was kind, and his eyes  
reflected peace...  
  
...A year ago... you were Dilandau and Celena... Now... you're just... Celena.  
  
Celena looked at him again. Thank you Mr. Van...  
  
I told you before.... Van's fine.  
  
All... right... Van...  
  
During a long time, nothing could be heard. Just silence. The fireflies revolved  
around them while they looked at the sky. More specifically towards the mystic  
moon.  
  
...my brother said than once you went there...  
  
yes...  
  
How was it?  
  
I don't know...  
  
You don't know? I don't understand...  
  
I was there... two times. But they lasted only a few minutes.  
  
...I see...  
  
He also talked to me about...  
  
About?  
  
A girl who came from the mystic moon...  
  
...About Hitomi????  
  
Yes...  
  
Yes... she's from there.  
  
Why she didn't stayed? I heard than she and you... Celena looked at Van and  
his eyes were sad.  
  
...I'm sorry, I... shouldn't be asking that...  
  
Don't worry about it... She didn't stayed because this is not her place.  
  
I don't understand...  
  
Every living being, has a place in life. Mine is here... and she belonged there...  
  
...even though... I can't deny I would like to see her again.  
  
...But... then... some day you'll separate again... Isn't it? Everything ends  
the same way... We hurt each other... and after all... we became alone again...  
  
That's the way life is... But... even if that's so... Memories are always   
beautiful... as long as I have them... I am not entirely alone...  
  
So... you live in your memories?  
  
No... I remember them... In my hearth... but... that's all... I don't live in  
them, because if it were like that maybe I wouldn't be alive now... ...When we  
live in an imperfect world... We'll never be far away from the pain people provoque  
us... but...  
  
But?  
  
The only way people can't hurt us, Is for us to be totally alone. Separated totally  
from the world. But then... We'll never be able to forget about loneliness.  
  
I like better to keep the good things of my life. A good example is my brother.  
  
You have a Brother?  
  
I had one... he died during the war...  
  
I'm sorry...  
  
...He wished for a world were everyone could be happy. His methods weren't the  
best, but it was a beautiful dream, isn't it?  
  
I guess...  
  
Silence remained a few more minutes...  
  
You know something? You don't look like a king at all...  
  
I don't?  
  
You're... Different... Your spirit is free. It isn't corrupted and isn't chained  
to the pleasures of what they call "high life"  
  
...A wisdom man once said than a noble was a person who said one thing and thinks   
another. I don't wanna be that kind of noble... In fact I don't wanna be a noble...  
I would like a peaceful, normal life... free of the "high life" as you call it.  
  
...I didn't expected to hear that from you...  
  
Why?  
  
What people said about you and your magic Gymelef, speaks something totally   
different. You don't talk like the warrior they say you are...  
  
The warrior?  
  
The great and brutal warrior who killed by hundreds, a guardian sended by heavens  
to protect Gaea from harm... almost like a guardian god or something... And the  
great king who resurrected a death country in less than a year... It sounds   
almost... unnatural... But... You don't look like that at all...  
  
You're right... I'm not like that...  
  
...To tell you the truth Celena...  
  
Yeah?  
  
I don't like to fight or to kill. For a little time, I enjoyed it, because  
I forgotted about everything. It erased my sufferment, or at least that's   
the way I though. After that I realized I was putting al my hate on each hit.  
A lot of people died because of that. But... thanks to Hitomi, I remained  
human.... Who knows... maybe I could have killed your brother if it weren't  
for her...  
  
Celena looked at him with indescribable eyes, while the young king continued...  
  
...This country was rebuild by everyone... not just me... Every stone... every  
building... had the sweat and blood of those who gave their life for it and of those  
who stayed...  
  
I see...  
  
... and about Escaflowne...  
  
Yes?  
  
It's just another mass destruction weapon... I prefer to never use it anymore...  
  
You're very kind Van...  
  
Huh?  
  
I never believed you could think that way...  
  
...Thank's Celena...  
  
...No... It's me who has to thank you... Van...  
  
I didn't do anything... It's late now. It'll be better to go to bed now.  
  
Yes...Thanks... Van...  
  
Good night Celena.  
  
Good night...  
  
  
(START OF NARRATION AGAIN)(always by Celena)  
  
That's the way it was... We only stayed in Fanelia for 3 days... but, they  
were comfortable, and Van treated me as a princess. I couldn't believe it...  
  
...A little after that, we became good friends.  
  
...We looked at each other once in a while...  
  
...but... When I'm around him... I felt... strange...   
  
...I don't know why...  
  
...I like this feeling...  
  
...It's warm... and comforting...  
  
...What is this feeling?  
  
...I don't know...  
  
...Perhaps someday I'll know...  
  
And when I know... I'll scream it to the world...  
  
  
(END OF NARRATION)  
  
  
**************************  
  
Miss Celena...  
  
Huh??? said the young girl snapping out of her trance.  
  
Don't you hear something?  
  
A sound could be heard from the distance... It was a giant leviship that got  
out from the mountains.  
  
A Basram War Leviship? Why is it here????  
  
In palace...  
  
What the heck??? Said an amazed Allen.  
  
What is that leviship doing there?  
  
...They didn't knew than close to the leviship where two strange ships too...  
  
Everything's ready sir! Said a soldier on the commander room.  
  
All right...  
  
What are you gonna do? Asked Alanis.  
  
But the general answered with one word...  
  
Fire.  
  
From both ships the cannons opened fire, destroying totally the unfortunate  
floating fortress...  
  
With a loud noise, the leviship turned into a giant ball of fire, while it was  
falling down slowly towards the floor turning everything in the mountains in  
a sea of flames...  
  
Shit... Said Allen.  
  
What's wrong? Said a young women of long and blonde hair from one of the  
balconies of the palace...  
  
¡Millerna! Are you alright? Said another young women of long brown hair.  
  
Yes Eries... what was that?  
  
...The leviship... It's destroyed... said a now very scared Celena.  
  
What's happening here? Said Allen to himself...  
  
  
***********************************  
  
  
Let's go... full speed... said the general with strong voice.  
  
Yes sir.  
  
Both ships, where fast, faster than normal, even though they were so big. What  
amazed the inhabitants of Palas was than this ships didn't had any levistones  
on them. They were flying only with a lot of helixes on it. They where...   
  
...Airships...  
  
On the commander room, the general looked at Palace with a melancholic feeling.  
He didn't had his helmet now, but his face was hidden in darkness. He had  
blue eyes, and long brown hair tied in a ponytail.  
  
Are you alright general? Asked Alanis.  
  
Yes... I'm fine...  
  
***********************************  
  
What's gonna happen now? Asked a worried Celena...  
  
No one knew It was just the beginning...  
  
  
***********************************  
  
Far away from there, in the middle of the snow, was a lonely cave, and inside  
of it, Hitomi was starting to wake up.  
  
It warm...  
  
I'm still alive?  
  
It looks like...  
  
Were I am?  
  
...Are you awake? Said another voice.  
  
Huh? Is someone there?  
  
Hello? Said the other voice again.  
  
She started to open her eyes and got up. She was covered by a bulky animal  
skin. In the middle of the cave was a fire, and many things lied everywhere.  
It was like a hut, but inside a cave.  
  
...Were I am? She asked again  
  
So... you waked up at last... Said a childish voice.  
  
Huh?   
  
When she lifted her look, she got surprised for what she saw...  
  
In front of her was a small being, around 3 feet's tall, totally covered by  
gray hair, with a red ribbon on its head. It's eyes where very big and   
circular. On it's little hands was a bowl of food.  
  
Are you ok? the little creature asked.  
  
For a little while the young women couldn't say anything. She was surprised  
by this little creature, who had the appearance of a giant teddy bear instead of   
a living being. Y...yes...I...think so...  
  
Really?? Great!!!! said with a big smile, and got closer to Hitomi.   
  
Here, eat something.   
  
Yeah... Thank you...  
  
A few minutes passed while Hitomi eaten. She didn't knew what it was, but  
it was hot and it was food, so she didn't cared. In front of her was this  
giant living teddy bear looking at her with childish curiosity.  
  
What is your name? Asked the weird child  
  
Huh?  
  
What is your name? It said again.  
  
The girl from the mystic moon smiled. She didn't smiled in a long time. I'm  
Hitomi... What is your name child?  
  
...That's a weird name... but it sounds good...  
  
I'm Lira.  
  
Lira? That's a nice name.  
  
What where you doing outside?  
  
...don't know... she said with sad eyes  
  
Who is it than you don't know?  
  
No...  
  
It's dangerous outside. It's very cold and if you don't have covers you can  
die. You where lucky....  
  
Lucky? that's not the word I would use... she guessed.  
  
Yeah... my dad found you...  
  
...you're father?  
  
At that time, on the entrance of the cave, was another being, very similar to  
Lira. But this one was about 9 feet tall, and had darker skin, but his face was  
as generous as the one of the child.  
  
So, she waked up at last... He said with strong voice.  
  
Yeah... at last...  
  
Are you ok girl??  
  
Yes... thanks... said Hitomi. Were am I?  
  
Perhaps the cold affected you a lot... isn't it?  
  
Huh?  
  
You're in Asgard...  
  
Asgard?  
  
Yeah...  
  
Then... I am in Gaea after all... She said to herself.  
  
Rest for now. You were lucky outside there...  
  
Yes... thank you Mr.  
  
Take care of her Lira.  
  
Yes dad.  
  
Hitomi lied down again. And started to think...  
  
...I am back again...  
  
How is it possible?  
  
I didn't expected to come back...  
  
I didn't wanted to come back...  
  
Everything is so confusing...  
  
...Everything is starting again...  
  
I'm afraid...  
  
But... if I want to go home again... I must see him...  
  
...See him again...  
  
I don't want to...  
  
I can't do it anyway. I'm in Asgard...  
  
...But I must do something...  
  
...I'll think of it later...  
  
I'm tired...  
  
I want to rest for a while...  
  
  
**************************  
  
And many days passed...  
  
In Palas, ambassadors of every nation in Gaea, where reunited. Everyone  
was discussing about the past events. They blamed at each other, like   
children's. What a shame...  
  
At the back of the salon, reclined in a column, was Van. He had the head  
low and the look lost. He had a lot to think, he was tired and he hated this  
kind of reunions. He almost didn't had any sleep and he wanted to go...  
  
...as soon as possible...  
  
Van?  
  
He lifted the look and an old friend was looking at him  
  
Allen...  
  
Are you alright?  
  
Yeah... I just don't like this kind of reunions...  
  
Every one of them are hypocrites looking at their own noses. They blame each  
other knowing than they won't get anything by doing that...  
  
I know... but we must search the responsible of it...  
  
Yeah...... But the ships they describe... they don't seem like any of the other  
nations. How can they fly without levistones? It sounds stupid...  
  
...Yes...  
  
...Van  
  
What?  
  
Sorry to make you come in such a hurry...  
  
No... it's fine... After that, Van turned around and walked towards the door.  
  
I'll go to my room... I'm tired.  
  
All right... Take care.  
  
I will...  
  
A little later he was walking alone in the hall, with his thoughts thousands  
of miles away from there...  
  
He didn't knew Celena was looking at him since his arrival that morning.  
  
  
****************************  
  
...In Adon, the cursed land, in the gigantic tower at the center of the city...  
  
In Palas? Screamed the General very mad while he hitting the table with his   
fist.  
  
We just came back from there!!! Why we came back here?  
  
The emperor wanted you to come back. He... had some plans for Vagner... Said  
Sora with quiet voice.  
  
...Shit...  
  
...Maybe It wasn't a bad idea after all... said a cold voice from the shadows...  
  
You got any plan Kain?  
  
Yeah... The voice came from a man with a blue armor. His helmet covered  
completely his face, with two horns on it. He didn't had cloack, and had   
a big spear on his hand.  
  
...But I need your help...  
  
I'm listening.  
  
  
*****************************  
  
On a dark alley, was Vagner walking with slow step. He had completely black   
clothes and boots, all covered by a trench coat of the same color. On his boots  
he had silver spurs, and on his left ear a small earring. He was smoking a cigarette  
and in front of him was the emperor.  
  
Master...  
  
What?  
  
Were are we going? Where under Adon, aren't we?  
  
You'll see it soon...  
  
....Ok...  
  
I heard you left a girl alive... Why?  
  
I don't like to kill women sir.  
  
You still have a little humanity in you... don't you?  
  
I'm sorry.  
  
No matter. We don't win or lose anything after all...  
  
Thanks...  
  
The silence wasn't perturbated anymore. Just the steps of the two  
men could be heard.  
  
Minutes later, they were in front or a gigantic metal door, full  
of strange symbols, and at both sides, two big dragon statues.  
  
The inscription of the door was:  
  
evam prasanna manaso  
punya kihrtana hrdy  
dehinah harer eva gatir  
advaitam acytam nava  
kintu puman sattva vipra  
kihrtana hrdy apakvo   
Escaflowne amusya avyayam  
viduh arprnoti  
  
What the hell?   
  
It's a warning... Said the emperor.  
  
Huh?  
  
To every living being  
that can read these vague words of wisdom  
Do not awake the creature laying here  
It represents death in the world of the  
living. Listen to my words...   
do not awake the Dark Escaflowne...  
let it rest here for all eternity...  
  
  
Translated the emperor...  
  
Death in the world of the living?  
  
Yes...  
  
What does it mean?  
  
  
This temple has been here since the beginning of life in Gaea. Every living  
being that dared to look for it, disappear forever. But their spirits are  
here, with no rest, for all eternity...  
  
So... this temple is cursed?  
  
...Yes...   
  
That's why this weapon is here, in the deepest part of the cursed land... no one  
must enter here, supposedly...  
  
Then... how can I enter there?  
  
You're different... you're a Dragoon... The black dragoon...  
  
So?  
  
You're far beyond from humans, abaharaky or draconians... that's why...  
  
I see... One last question master...  
  
...yes?  
  
What's the use of a gymelef that has been lying here ever since the beginning of  
time? It must be a piece of scrap metal now. I could finish Van and his  
White Escaflowne in seconds by myself...  
  
I know that my apprentice... but..  
  
What?  
  
The Dark Escaflowne is not a gymelef...  
  
What? Said Vagner with surprised voice...  
  
You'll see... A little later a dark aura emanated from the body of the   
emperor, and the doors opened.  
  
...you must go alone. Be careful.  
  
Yes...  
  
The young warrior threw his cigarette at the floor and walked with slow step  
towards the doors without saying a word. After hearing his master, he couldn't  
wait to see this "Dark Escaflowne" by himself.  
  
The emperor watched him until he got lost in the shadows.   
  
Dornkik... you were always a useless old man...  
  
...I should have done this since the beginning...  
  
...Instead of trust this mission to you...  
  
But.. you helped me after all...  
  
I recovered my power because of you, and I found this boy...  
  
...I found him, and 3 years later he transformed into my masterpiece...  
  
Now it's time to find that girl and accomplish the dream...  
  
Atlantis dream...  
  
Those Fools...  
  
A slow laugh could be heard in the surroundings turning later into a sinister   
horselaugh.  
  
I just need that little bitch, and the seven guardians... and everything will be   
in place...  
  
That's good...  
  
Very good...  
  
  
*************************  
  
A few days passed since these creatures that lived in the snow found Hitomi.  
She found out than the name of the race was Yeti, and they had always lived in  
the snowed mountains from Asgard. Only a few of them remained, but they lived in  
peace...  
  
She finally had the strength to get out. The sunlight felt like glory because  
that means than she was alive...  
  
Hitomi! Hitomi!  
  
Huh? Hi Lira, How are you today?  
  
Great!!! I see than you're recovered at last! But...  
  
What?  
  
the chief wants to see you...  
  
Why?  
  
Don't know... come on! I'll show you the way...  
  
I'm going... I'm going...  
  
Lira had become a very good friend of Hitomi... At the beginning she felt weird  
talking to this living ''Teddy Bear''  
  
On the center of the village was a huge fire, and an old yeti, was sited in  
front of it. He was covered by brown skin and his dark eyes showed wisdom and  
peace...  
  
...Come little one... Said the old man with a tired voice.  
  
I...  
  
Come... get close...  
  
I...want to thank you... sir...  
  
Don't worry little one...but...  
  
Yes?  
  
Were do you come girl?  
  
Huh? She didn't expected to hear that...  
  
From the mystic moon perhaps...?  
  
She was very surprised... how do you know that?  
  
I lived long enough to tell... besides I saw the pillar of light...  
  
Hitomi lowed down her look, ashamed... Yes... I am...  
  
Yeah... Then you must be...  
  
What?  
  
the old man didn't said anything at that moment... Better for you to   
not know anything.  
  
Anyway, it's more important now for you to go to the Light World, so you can  
go back to the mystic moon...  
  
But... How?  
  
Lira!!  
  
Yes sir?  
  
Take the young one to the Vortex... quick...  
  
The vortex? She said with fear in her eyes...  
  
What is the vortex? Asked Hitomi.  
  
The only way for you to return to the light world... You must enter on it...  
  
She didn't know if she had to fell happy or sad... Thanks sir...  
  
All right... go now...  
  
And he looked at the back of the girl of the mystic moon, and the little yeti  
walking away...  
  
...Do you think than she's the one? he said addressing to a man hidden inside  
a close cave.  
  
This man was totally covered by a red cloack, he had black hair, an only a blue  
eye could be seen... ...yes... he said with strong voice.  
  
What would happen if the emperor finds her? said the old man  
  
The end, I guess...  
  
The end? Then, that young dragoon must protect her...  
  
He's not ready yet...It's better if she returns to the Earth immediately...  
  
...If she don't... I'll have to teach that young boy, and I don't want to  
condemn him...  
  
Condemn him?  
  
Even if he became a dragoon... He'll be cursed as long as the power is inside him...  
  
...That's why...  
  
...It's better if she returns to earth quickly...  
  
I see...  
  
  
****************************************************  
  
The little yeti, guided Hitomi towards a huge valley, until they reached a cliff.  
At the bottom was a giant circular water whirlpool, surrounded by waterfalls.  
  
You must go inside... said the yeti. Be careful...  
  
You know were it leads? Asked Hitomi fearfully.  
  
It's said that this vortex was the road of the water god Leviathan. I guess  
it leads to a beach or something like that...  
  
So... YOU DON'T KNOW?????? Asked Hitomi surprised and angry.  
  
Nope, sorry...  
  
O well... What is Leviathan anyway?  
  
A very old giant water snake. I never saw it, but old tales say than is green, and  
could get arms and legs too...  
  
Sounds... weird...  
  
I know.  
  
I see... Said while she walked over, toward the vortex ready to jump.  
  
Hitomi...  
  
Yeah?  
  
Be careful... ok?  
  
I will... Thanks Lira...  
  
Without a second though, she threw herself in the vortex without knowing what to   
expect. She got inside and a strong current take her far, very far... Strange  
enough she didn't fell any pain, or something. it felt more like a game or  
something.  
  
  
*************************************  
  
Van, on Palas castle, at night, was very thoughtful. He still had the bandage   
on his arm and was looking outside at the ocean. It was the first time he was  
welcomed warmly on Asturia and that was good... The night was beautiful, and  
decided to walk for a while on the beach.  
  
And there he was, walking by himself on the coldness of the night hearing the  
relaxing sound of the sea waves. For the first time, he felt relaxed, nothing  
could happen in a night like this, he though...  
  
But, a little far, from were he was, a feminine figure was standing up...  
  
What the... what the hell is that?  
  
He started to walk faster and faster towards the figure...  
  
  
*************************************  
  
At last Hitomi awaked, and the first thing she noticed was the black sky and  
the mystic moon, at the middle of the sky...  
  
What a hell of a trip...  
  
Were am I?  
  
She turned her head, and could see a big city close to the sea, on a close island  
was a statue of a water snake, with a blue stone on its chest.  
  
Palas? I'm in Palas?  
  
Well... At least I'm alive...  
  
She stood still for a while. She could see images from her family and friends  
as she looked at the earth...  
  
I'll return... soon... I promise...  
  
She turned back and tried to get up, but she was too tired and fell to the floor  
again...  
  
Far away, she could see a lone figure walking towards her...  
  
Good... I'll ask for help...  
  
  
  
***************************  
  
  
Far away from there, Vagner, was still on a dark alley. the visibility was close  
to none, and he couldn't see even his own nose.  
  
Shit... he though...  
  
He walked a little farter and a torch lighted when he passed at its side. Many more  
followed it, lighting completely the place...  
  
the floor of the place was made of stone, and a weird yellow steam was getting out   
from cracks in it. Well I'm under Adon, what could I expect?  
  
The columns, had rock snakes twisted around them. The walls were covered by  
Human's figures carved in the stone, showing scenes of wars, violations, death  
and destruction. On the roof were figures of skull dragons...  
  
What a bad taste of decoration... Oh well.. Said Vagner leaving the figures behind.  
He didn't realized than they opened red eyes, and looked at him with evil red eyes.  
  
At last he could find a giant door made of stone. On front of it were 4 small   
figures.  
  
Kids? What the...  
  
Yes, they were kids, everyone of them were looking at the closed door, which had  
a skull dragon on it. But when they heard Vagner steps one of them turned. It   
was a beautiful girl, with blonde hair and sweet eyes.  
  
What are you doing here?  
  
Please... play with us... she said with a haunted voice.  
  
What?  
  
Play with us, and you can take our treasure...  
  
I don't want your treasure, I am searching for the Dark Escaflowne...  
  
Papa is looking for it too... Sure he has taked his time.  
  
Huh?  
  
He said he'll play with us when he come back, where waiting for him.  
  
I see...  
  
Are you our papa?  
  
I'm not...  
  
That's too bad... but... please, play with us and we'll give you our treasure   
beyond this door...  
  
Well... this is the only way I had to go anyway... Said to himself while   
he looked at the heavy door...  
  
You'll play, don't you?  
  
The young man lowered his look towards the small girl, and to his surprise,  
she now had her eyes totally red, and her hair turned completely white.  
  
What the ?  
  
The four children's turned back, and they had red eyes and white hair...  
their bodies were growing, and scales appeared in place of skin. Their hands  
turned into claws and giant wings like bat wings appeared on their backs.  
  
Shit?  
  
One of the demons trowed him to a close column, but Vagner landed on his feet and   
stood on it, taking out his dark sword...  
  
I guess I'll have to play too...  
  
He trowed himself towards the first demon with incredible speed and divided it  
in two with only one stroke. A horrible scream was heard, and it turned into  
dust. After that another demon attacked and Vagner, trusted his sword on it's  
chest taking out of it black blood...  
  
The third one, reached him on his back, it didn't hurted him but it ripped a part  
of his trench coat. That maked Vagner very pissed...  
  
This was my best trench coat you son of a bitch...  
  
With only his fist he attacked it, and trowed it towards a close wall, this one  
cracked completely and crushed the demon under it.  
  
The last one stood still, and Vagner cutted it's head off. This one got close  
to his feet, and turned back in the girl from moments ago...  
  
...You played with us... Thank you... Black...Dragoon... It was the last  
think it said before turning into dust...  
  
Vagner lifted his look and stood still for a while...  
  
What kind of sick game is this... master???  
  
The door opened and a big cave could be seen. It was lighted by torches, and  
there were human skulls everywhere. On the middle was a circle of stones, and  
a huge staircase was on the middle of it. He didn't knew why but he could hear   
voices talking to him...   
  
  
...Please...  
...End our misery  
...That's enough...  
...Don't do it  
...Wanna play?  
...No!!!!  
...You must not awake it  
...Go away, and never return  
...Please, play with us...  
  
  
But Vagner didn't listened, and walked towards the staircase.  
  
At the end of it, was an altar with the very same symbol he had on his arm. And  
on the roof was a giant black stone hanged up by huge chains. Strangely steam   
was getting out from it.  
  
When he got closer, he could hear a slow heartbeat. At each step he walked, it  
was getting stronger and stronger. When he was under it, a piece of the stone  
fell off, revealing a human heart.  
  
What the...  
  
You... Black dragoon... What are you doing here? Said a cold voice.  
  
I search the dark Escaflowne!!!  
  
Minutes of silence...  
  
Answer me damn it!!!  
  
You're full of hate and anger... You can do it... Take the cursed beast...  
  
What do you mean??  
  
Destroy the holy dragoon with this weapon... Cursed one...  
  
What?  
  
...the voice ceased and...  
  
The stone braked completely and from it, a giant black figure appeared. It was  
exactly the same as Escaflowne, but it was totally black with red stones on it's  
shoulders, and a human heart where the energist was supposed to be. Besides it   
was at least the double of the size of a normal gymelef  
  
Of it's back a teared black cloack materialized, and steam was going out in every part  
of it's body.  
  
What is that thing?  
  
Slowly the giant monster got on its feet. It had at least 100 feet tall, and   
Its eyes were red too. It's armor, was different. It looked more like a dragon  
skin than a normal armor, but it looked stronger than steel.  
  
After that the black beast screamed a sinister roar like a dragon, which could be  
heard everywhere.   
  
Vagner couldn't hide the smile of satisfaction...  
  
  
************************  
  
On the beach, Van got close to were she was. By her position, she couldn't see him.  
  
Are you all right? Said the young king.  
  
...That voice... Said Hitomi opening here green eyes completely...  
  
Van?  
  
The young king was surprised when he heard his name. Not because of the fact  
than this girl knew his name, but her voice... ...Hitomi!?  
  
She got up at last, and both could see at each other completely. There they were,  
together at last after so many time, but they couldn't say anything, surprised  
by the moment...  
  
What will happen next?  
  
None of them had the answer...  
  
While the quiet sound of the sea continued with its beautiful song...  
  
  
END CHAPTER 2  
  
  
************************  
  
Notes:  
  
Well, well, I'm back again. Sorry for the big delay, next time I wont take so  
much time!!!  
  
I would like to thanks Alicia Montoya, for pre-reading this fic. Whenever you are  
thank you, you're the best!!!!  
  
Well, I have the 3rd. chapter complete too, but I'm in the process of translating  
it. I guess I can put it on air by next week.  
  
Please, I would like to heard your comments and criticisms. You can e-mail me  
at raptor_ge@hotmail.com or raptor_ge@go.to or sign the guestbook. Your choice.  
  
'Till next time!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
